


Being Human

by evilfox



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是环法赛的最后一天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

“快到了。”Hannibal说。

什么快到了？Will站在门边揉了揉眉心，眼皮还是打架。通常他不会一觉睡到下午，或许是时差还没有过去。

“主车群。”像是注意到Will的迷惑，Hannibal补充道。

哦，好吧，环法赛。昨天Hannibal似乎提到过，这个客厅的窗口很适合欣赏到达巴黎的壮观车群。好窗景，这是Hannibal喜欢这套公寓的原因之一。

Hannibal大概起得很早。他抱臂立在窗边，像往常一样衣装齐整。量身剪裁的西装背心勒出他挺拔的背部线条。

Will走进客厅，仍穿着T恤和短裤，胸前被盗汗浸湿。他应该去洗个澡，换上体面的衣服，尽管他对于今晚没有什么计划。但这里是巴黎，每个人都应该打扮得体面，不是吗？

巴黎，她曾经是世界的中心，或许在Hannibal眼中她一直都是。这个被恶与美浸渍的城市。

他走向Hannibal，扳过医生的肩膀吻了那双薄唇。

“你的口气真糟糕。”Hannibal说。

“我知道。”他转过身准备去回去盥洗。

“给你留了早饭，在厨房。”Hannibal在他身后说。

他闷声答应着，不紧不慢地晃进厨房。

桌上的餐罩里有提子面包和腌肉。Will却没什么胃口。他给自己倒了一杯冷咖啡，希望能醒醒神。

Hannibal还活着，Will Graham也活着，看来天下太平。

或许爱和恐惧终究不是一根水平轴线的两端，它们在人性的莫比乌斯环上周而复始地游移、碰撞。

他仍然不知道下一天、下一个时刻里谁会杀死谁，仍然在亲吻那个男人的瞬间触发致命的战栗。

每一个的未知的日子几乎让他热血沸腾，让他千疮百孔的心智不忍死去。

他鬼使神差地打开冷冻室，停下来端详一张熟悉的面孔。

Will不确定这是错觉或者别的什么，她的双眼仿佛比过去更加生动。她的金发流淌在隔板上，唇彩在冰霜下泛着鲜亮的光泽，好像随时会开口问候。

（你好，Will。）

好吧，这个绝对是“别的什么”。

他摇着头关上冰箱门。那个沙哑的声音却没有随之消失。

（你早就放弃了寻求平静，是吗？因为所有的努力都被证明是浪费时间。）

是的，是这样。他很久没有服用任何药物了。噩梦，美梦，诞生，杀戮，都只是生而为人的一部分。

他回到卧室，脱下汗湿的T恤扔进洗衣篮里。

（对，只是生而为人的一部分。）

就像Hannibal。

神不需要证明他比人更好，就像魔鬼不需要证明他比人更坏，他们不会怀疑自己的存在。

只有人在怀疑，只有人会试图证明自己存在的意义。只有人，会妄想用这种傲慢的方式刺探通向另一个境界的幽道。

他不是神或魔，他只是……生而为人。

（你们两个都是。）

那个声音在Will耳边低语。他掬起一捧冷水泼在脸上。

Will再次回到客厅的时候，主车群已经进入巴黎。

“他们到了。”Hannibal说。

Will顺着他的视线向窗外看去，成群而行的赛车在穿过街区时拉伸成蜿蜒的荆棘，将这个城市撕裂。

“你的晚餐在那里吗？”Will心不在焉地说。

“我对摄入类固醇没有太大兴趣。”

Hannibal说着，露出一个几不可见的微笑。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 我好想把Bedelia搞死啊～所以一定要写这么一个文～还要把头冻在冰箱里～捧脸～（我是变态（。


End file.
